The return of the Reaver
by Etiquette night
Summary: After 2000 years of peace, new blood recreates catastophic events in nosgoth long forgotten *chapter 2 now up!*
1. The incident at Highgate

Chapter 1: The incident at Highgate  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't and never have owned any of the characters in Legacy of Kain. I wish I did, but that's the way the cookie crumbles.  
  
***  
  
"Now class, I'd like to turn your attention to the board for one minute." Anya looked up at the board and the scribble-like notations on it.  
  
(Learn to write legibly.) She though darkly to herself as she watched the short balding man start to point out key compounds. It was second period chemistry, and although she aced this subject, she wanted nothing better than to go home and sleep. Anya was stuck at the back of the class, along with the jocks, and sluts of her tutor group.  
  
She hated alphabetically obsessed teachers.  
  
"Hey, Annie, what's up at the orphanage?" She looked up as Sammy; the most popular girl in school arrived, sucking a lollypop. Yet again, Anya noted, she was wearing a skirt that would offend a prostitute.  
  
"Not as much action as at the whorehouse." She growled, pulling her sunglasses down out of her bright red hair. She looked up at Mr Medley, who was apparently unaware of Sammy's intrusion into class, and stuck her hand up.  
  
"I don't know if you are aware sir, but a student came in late... doesn't that usually constitute for detention?"  
  
Mr Medley turned and frowned, his round face turning red.  
  
"Yes... but Miss Carters a cheerleader, and so if she is tardy." He looked Sammy up and down smiling to himself,  
  
"She is excused... However, questioning a teacher is an offence worthy of detention." He started to write a slip as Anya stood up, pulling her bag onto her shoulder and walking towards him.  
  
"Free speech is a basic human right you know." She muttered as she took the slip, and walked out of the classroom.  
  
-~~~~()~~~~-  
  
She walked down the corridor, frustrated at the injustice of the popularity system. She slammed her fist against lockers, as she walked down the hall, growling at the small hall monitor that approached her.  
  
Opening the door to the detention room, she passed the teacher a slip and sat down.  
  
"Disrupting the class again?"  
  
Anya smiled, "Yeah... being honest with total assholes works well... in a perfect world that is." She sat down and stared out the window as a cloud rolled over the school.  
  
No matter how sunny it was, only rain suited meridian.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I'm telling you it's not my fault!" She looked up as the principal of the school; Mr. Stremner hauled a tall boy into the classroom.  
  
(Probably screwed up a kick or something.) She thought to herself as she noted his football uniform.  
  
"You broke into a vending machine because it swallowed your change!" Mr Stremner barked.  
  
"I did not!" Shouted the boy, as the principal released him. He ran his hand through his short black hair and sat down in the chair next to Anya. She watched as Mr. Stremner walked out of the classroom, followed by the duty officer, who was about to be briefed on the 'trouble causer'.  
  
"So... what did you do?" Asked the boy. Anya frowned, "I made a comment on the bureaucratic system we live in." She said flatly.  
  
The boy smiled. "So you pissed off a teacher." She stared at him. "Wow... most Jocks wouldn't understand that." She growled sarcastically. He leant back in his chair and laughed. "I'm not a Jock. I have to play football. Thanks to Mr Stremner." he stared at her and held out his hand,  
  
"Raziel... Raziel Garrison."  
  
She gritted her teeth in a smile and shook his hand, "Anya McPherson. Raziel... Isn't that the name of-" "Sarafan Saints? Yeah... my mom is really hung up on the old legends. She told me it was a name to be proud of."  
  
Anya nodded slightly, "Yeah... I guess..."  
  
Raziel took off his football jacket, and stretched lazily.  
  
"So... you're a Goth, right?"  
  
Anya's eyes narrowed and she nodded, "Yeah... what of it?"  
  
"Nothing... I just think your pretty damn brave to come into School like that... I won't even try it..."  
  
She suddenly realised, when she noticed the tattoo on his arm.  
  
"Aaaah... I see... sorry, I'm really pissed about the whole 'I'm a popular Jock, Slut or whatever' thing."  
  
"Yeah... no worries..." He stared out the window and silence ensued.  
  
"So... what happened? Apart from the can machine exploding?" She asked facing him. He turned to face her, his eyes now a noticeable brown colour. He wasn't smiling; in fact, he looked very serious, if not grave.  
  
"Well... if I tell you, just keep your opinion to yourself, okay?" She nodded, and moved a little closer.  
  
"I got my money chewed by the machine. I got pissed off; as you do... and kicked it... then I punched it... I punched it again, and there was this weird blue light at the end of my hand, and then it exploded!" She stared at him blankly, as his face went distant and blank, "I felt as if I had been drained of my energy, and I keeled over. I woke up in the nurse's office, and I was told I had broken into the vending machine... Mr Stremner was real angry... and I didn't know what the heck was going on!"  
  
Anya frowned,  
  
"You might have got an electric shock. That would explain the light."  
  
Raziel shook his head, "My hand wasn't even near the can machine when it started. It was about two foot long and wrapped up my arm."  
  
"Well... no matter what it was, you're still screwed. You broke the machine." She added, folding her arms.  
  
With that, every fire alarm in the building went off, and Raziel and Anya ran out of the classroom, out onto the field along with the school.  
  
-~~~~()~~~~-  
  
When they arrived at the assembly point, there were paramedics scattered through the crowd of Hysterical students. "What's going on?" She asked, grabbing the nearest non-crazy person.  
  
"There's been an explosion in the science block... there's still tutor form 4b to be accounted for... They think they were in the classroom that went up..." Anya's stomach turned over and she felt herself wretch.  
  
"Where's the tutor!?!" She gasped, trying not to be sick, the thought of all her classmates, even Sammy, in an explosion made her feel faint.  
  
"Anya! ANYA!" She turned and saw Mr Andrews, walking up to her, his eyes bright with tears, "They're all dead... every one of them..."  
  
Another explosion behind Anya threw everyone to the ground, and as she sat up, pieces of debris landed around them.  
  
No... Not debris, dead meat...  
  
She retched uncontrollably, feeling her insides pour out onto the floor. She cried at the same time ad was pulled up to standing by Mr Andrews, who took her over to the paramedics.  
  
"One accounted for!" He shouted, as people around him fell to their knees, bombarded by assorted viscera, skin, clothing and bone. She felt the spatter of warm blood as another explosion occurred, and this time she didn't care.  
  
The world around her was swimming, and she was at the bottom of the lake, unable to breath or move. She swayed slightly and then there was darkness.  
  
-~~~~()~~~~-  
  
First chapter... be brutal... I know it looks cheesy... but is going somewhere, I promise... :) 


	2. Time is relentless

Chapter 2 Time is relentless  
  
Disclaimer: LOK isn't my creation, dammit!  
  
-~~~~{}~~~~-  
  
"Yeah... we checked her files... she lives on her own..."  
  
"No parents? At all?"  
  
"Both deceased... poor girl..."  
  
"What about friends?"  
  
"There are only two people who know her... the teacher and the kid..."  
  
"The ones who saw the monster?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
She felt as if she flying, her body like jelly as she stirred to get up. She felt her bed head being lifted as she opened her eyes dazzled by the clinical whiteness of the ward.  
  
"Welcome back Miss McPherson... You've been under for quiet some time..." She lifted her hand to her head, and felt the bandage.  
  
"What... happened..?" Two of the nurses' left and one remained, a tall woman with long blonde hair. She took her temperature and frowned.  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
Anya shook her head, and felt dizzy.  
  
"You were nearly killed by the explosion...your skull and ribcage were punctured by bone... you're lucky to be alive."  
  
Anya realised now. She was stood by the van when there was the third explosion and then a massive crunching of metal... above her a shadow formed, and she heard the splinters of bone fly through the air.  
  
"How... what happened?" The nurse smiled, "Gas fault... the whole school went up..."  
  
Anya felt a lump in her throat, and grabbed for the vomit bucket hurling fluid through her nose. As she recovered, the nurse took her hand and felt her pulse,  
  
"You were under for three days... we thought you were in a coma..."  
  
Anya felt so disgusted that she lived when the others died... just because of her gobby mouth.  
  
"Were there any survivors?"  
  
The nurse stood up.  
  
"Yes... two hundred people are still alive... a thousand unaccounted for..." Anya sunk a little and closed her eyes.  
  
(What about Mr Andrews?) She pondered, (And that kid... the wierdy one...)  
  
"Anya!" She opened her eyes and smiled as Mr Andrews walked into the room, carrying a bunch of flowers and a bag of grapes.  
  
"Sorry to embrace the cliché, of the well wishers..." He placed them on the table next to her,  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
She smiled a little, "Better... I heard about school... but... I don't think-" Mr Andrews silenced her.  
  
"Nurse... can you leave us alone for a minute?" The nurse shifted uneasily and left, and he turned back to Anya. "Anya... You were attacked."  
  
She gulped.  
  
"I know... I remember it..." She lifted her hand to her head. Mr Andrews wiped his face,  
  
"The nurses here are... very reluctant to acknowledge it... as are most adults... I seem to be the only one who says I saw it."  
  
Anya closed her eyes,  
  
"What about our tutor? Any other survivors?" His face sank as he blinked away the tears.  
  
"No... Only us..." She bit her lip as he wiped his face, "We will not be opening the school... all students are on extended leave until further notice..." He stood up,  
  
"I better go... someone else wants to see you..." he stood up and took her hand,  
  
"See me when you get out of here..."  
  
As he left, she turned to face the window, crying slightly. Selfish and arrogant, she was everything she wasn't supposed to be.  
  
"Hi Anya..."  
  
She turned as Raziel sat next to her, his hands clasped. He too had a bandage around his head, which flopped over his eye slightly.  
  
"I've wondered if you were still alive..." She smiled at him when he said this.  
  
"I'm a little harder to kill than most..." She said weakly. He smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
"No one in my tutor survived."  
  
"Yeah I know... I was talking to Mr Andrews... He was worried about you." She nodded. There was silence again as they both went quiet.  
  
"There were... monsters... they attacked me..." He lifted his arms as he stood up.  
  
"At least 8 foot tall... they just circled me, then started throwing these bony spines at me..." He closed his eyes, "It happened again..."  
  
She sat up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The sword... It was a sword..." He looked at his arm and stared at it hard, pure concentration in his eyes.  
  
Suddenly a blue light emanated from his hand and spiralled out and Anya felt herself suppressing the urge to scream.  
  
"Cool huh? I've been doing it while the nurses aren't around... its so... weird..." He swung it through the air as it made the screaming noise.  
  
Anya huddled up the back of her bed.  
  
"Turn it off!" She whispered, her eyes wide with fright. Raziel shrugged, and stuck his tongue out as he concentrated on it disappearing again.  
  
"What... how..." She gasped, "Raziel... what's going on..?"  
  
"I don't know..." He answered honestly, "But Janos..."  
  
"Who?" Asked Anya.  
  
"Oh... Mr Andrews... his full name is Janos Andrews... sorry..." She waved her hand dismissively,  
  
"He told me he... well, he told me he has been... healing... very quickly." She shrugged,  
  
"So?"  
  
"His legs were broken in 19 places... don't you find it weird he can walk in three days?" She closed her eyes and clapped her hands over her ears,  
  
"I don't want to hear about it!"  
  
He reached over and pulled her hands down with some force.  
  
"I'm not the only one... two hundred survived freak accidents that day... and something weird is going on! Tell me what happened to you!"  
  
She started to cry, and hissed angrily, exhaling loudly.  
  
"I knew the explosion was going to happen... I saw it when we were in detention... I saw the figure before it hurt me... and I saw the nurses speaking outside of my room just now... They're talking about me... go listen..."  
  
He stood up and put his ear to the door, listening quietly.  
  
"What about friends?"  
  
"There are only two people who know her... the teacher and the kid..."  
  
"The ones who saw the monster?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
He moved away, his eyes wide now.  
  
"Well? I can tell you what they were saying... They said 'about my parents... that they're dead... they said about friends... then they said about you... then they said about the monsters."  
  
He turned to her and saw her face blank again.  
  
"Well? Anya?" He moved over to her and sat down.  
  
"Anya?"  
  
She wasn't with him... she was stood against the window, the demon approaching her again she screamed and grabbed Raziel.  
  
"There's going to be a demon... a big green one smashing through the door in a second... Turn on the sword..." She whispered madly.  
  
Raziel nodded and turned on the sword as Anya scrambled out of the bed, reaching for anything to serve as a weapon. She was shaking, and she noticed that Raziel was still... he didn't even breathe...  
  
"You must die!!!!" The demon rushed through the door and grabbed Raziel, lifting him off the ground and throwing him against the wall. Anya screamed as the demon walked over, grabbing for her.  
  
"Away foul spirit!!!" She shouted raising her hands. The demon flew away crashing into the wall next to Raziel.  
  
She stood up and looked at her hands, amazed at what she just did.  
  
She raised them again and smiled.  
  
"Pinfeathers!!!" She shouted, and a thousand crystalline feathers emerged from her fingertips, pinning the demon to the wall.  
  
"Raziel! Get up!" She screamed, as he came to.  
  
"Yeah... I... am... okay..." He stumbled to his feet and plunged the Reaver into the demon, watching it explode into dust.  
  
They were silent as they approached each other.  
  
"Are... you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah... you?" She replied.  
  
"Fine... I think..." They stared at the room and at each other.  
  
"We... better go to Janos' house... maybe he can explain this..." She nodded,  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Raziel stared at her.  
  
"I just want to try something... if you don't mind..." She nodded uneasily,  
  
"What?" He took her shoulder and stared at her, moving closer. She was scared as slowly she thought he might kiss her... then suddenly she felt weak as a stream of her energy flowed into Raziel.  
  
She fell forwards onto him as he straightened up fully, his energy replenished. 


End file.
